In general, a sealant for sealing a clearance or cavities in members is employed for various industrial products such as an automobile, an electrical appliance, a house appliance and the like.
Such a sealant, for example, a foam body or the like obtained by vulcanizing/foaming a mixture containing ethylene-propylene-diene rubber, a vulcanizer and a foaming agent, is widely employed since the same is excellent for weather resistance, cold resistance, heat resistance, chemical resistance and the like and at a low cost.
Such a foam body is fixed to a clearance in a member to be sealed through a clip, for example (refer to Patent Document 1 described below).
It is known that a hollow member formed as a closed section such as a pillar of an automobile is filled up with a foam body, in order to prevent vibration or noise of the engine, wind noise or the like from being transmitted into the automobile cabin.
Such a foam body is formed by molding a composition for foaming/filling foaming by heating into a prescribed shape, fixing the obtained molding to the hollow member through a clip and thereafter foaming, crosslinking and curing the composition for foaming/filling by heating in a drying line step in a baking finish (refer to Patent Document 2 described below, for example).